Power Rangers Samurai: Cartoon version
by 616mcu
Summary: The world is being invaded! The Lich is sending monster's to our world. Our only hope lies in five teens with plucky attitudes to save us! They are the Power Ranger Samurai!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so lets get a big thing out of the way: I actually enjoyed watching Power Rangers Samurai as it was airing. Granted, I was more around the target demographic as it aired, but it was the show that got me into Power Rangers after only being able to watch random episodes from seasons I couldn't really follow. It actually encouraged me to look at past seasons, like SPD and my favorite season of the show, RPM.**

**And before anyone asks, yes I am aware Samurai is often thought of as one of the worse seasons of Power Rangers made, and I can't really disagree with it the more I look back on it. Weird and often cringe-worthy dialogue, subplots that either drag on too long or didn't have enough weight to it, and WAY TOO MUCH red ranger worship.**

**But the action was always engaging for me to watch, it had more of a story than what I was expecting from it, and decent enough character development from at least some of the characters. (Fun fact: The green ranger for almost any season I watch always ends up being my favorite character, and that's not just because green's my favorite color.)**

**So after flying on a plane for the first time a couple weeks ago, I started to fall asleep a little, and in my dream 5 characters from shows I watched were in the place of the Samurai team. Keep in mind, I have had a power rangers fic in the back of my head for a while, I just couldn't see who I wanted in who's place, until now that is.**

**So before we begin, I do want to make a few things clear. I don't plan on adapting everything from Samurai. Some stuff will be original When I do take an episode to adapt, I'm going to do my best to spin it differently, mostly with how the characters will act around each other. Some subplots will be moved around, and will be assigned to the ranger I believe would suite it best, and will be changed from how they went in the season. Also, since this is a x-over for many cartoons, expect a lot of characters to fill the role of the nighlok unless I can't think of a suitable replacement and just use the monster used in the show.**

**Characters/roles**

**The Lich-Master Xander**

**Blue Diamond-Dyu**

**Ludo-Octoroo**

**Pearl-Mentor Gi**

**Steven Universe-Red Ranger**

**Finn Mertens-Blue Ranger**

**Mabel Pines-Yellow Ranger**

**Star Butterfly-Pink Ranger**

**Gold Ranger- Either Connie Mahaswarren Or Marco Diaz**

**Any other important roles will be revealed in due time.**


	2. Come together

**Monsters exists within our world. Hiding in the shadows, always prepared to strike.**

A young boy walks around, calling out the name of his friend as he plays the usual game of hide and seek. Curiously, the boy scours every inch he could set his eyes on as he walked around the city park. Behind the trees, under the benches, in the bushes, nothing yielded results.

Growing more desperate to win the game, he begun searching in much more obscure places, such as a tiny space between a stack of boxes and a building. "Hello?" The boy called out, feeling the presence of somebody else within the dark shadow.

**Within every crack, every space between spaces, lies the neither realm, home to the vicious evil known as the Nighlok. Don't ever dare to look within.**

A bright, bloody red light shines through the immense darkness, making the boy jump back in panic. As he young one regains his senses, tall and ugly creatures from beyond emerged from the cracks. All were colored red with a head made up of tentacles and teeth. Wearing a black armored chest plate with some sort of yellow cloth around the arms and legs, each of the creatures carried their ow sword, aiming it will ill intent at the kid. No coherent speech came out of their mouths, only loud grunts and roars as they planned to end their prey right on the spot...

That it, until a blaze of fire streaked passed the growing numbers and allowed enough time for the frightened by to get to his feet. "You, over there!" A loud feminine voice called out. Before the boy knew it, a tall, slender figure in a white robe, pulling the young one out of the way before making a long slash at the creature with a spear that came from out of nowhere. "Run away, this is no place for you to be!" She ordered condescendingly, which the boy obeyed without a second thought. Pulling out a smokescreen, she surrounds the creatures in the blinding smog. "Now!"

The streak of fire had finally simmered down, revealing it to be a tiny robotic lion, landing in the palm of an unknown figure, a bit short with a somewhat wide figure, who smirked as he clenched a small phone like device in his other hand, swinging it in the air as symbols appeared out of nowhere. And with another bright flash, the figure is now covered head to two in a red warrior garb, with black sashed across the chest. On his head was a helmet, carrying the same symbols the robotic lion had on it's back as it's visor. On its side was a straight bladed sword, with the stranger's white glove calmly clasping the handle.

"Fear now you monsters, for this is the red Samurai Power Ranger, son of the one who defeated your master years ago. Surrender now, and avoid becoming dust on his blade!" The lady stood next to the figure with pride in her voice.

"Please do. I didn't have time to sharpen my sword today." The boy spoke as he readied himself, pulling a small black disk from his belt, and placing it on the handle of the sword. The monsters, in return, began charging at the two. Somewhat begrudgingly, the red ranger groaned, preparing to attack. "Not like I expected another answer from you guys. Oh well, time to take you all for a spin!"

Both sides remain quiet for a full minute, sizing each other up and daring the other to move first. The boy sweated. Sure, it was routine by now to handle the occasional Mooger, but attacking bigger numbers was a bit out of his comfort zone. It was only by the comforting hand of the lady on his shoulder that he felt more relaxed.

It wasn't long before the Moogers launched themselves forward, attempting to overwhelm the two by surrounding them in a huge circle.

That was their first and also last mistake they ever made.

Wasting no time to use his weapon, the red ranger swung his sword with a fiery ferocity that cut through the monster like their were sticks. The creatures swordsmanship proved unfocused, wild and without decent formation. This gave the ranger the perfect opportunity for attacking with every opening they provided him.

For a boy with a big figure, he was able to move with a quickness and agility the monsters were not prepared to handle, falling more and more with every Mooger that got closer. Even while trying to overwhelm him by their superior numbers, the boy was able to push on with sheer determination.

"They never want to take the easy route." The boy muttered, taking out another disk from his belt, this time a bright red one with a Lion on it. "Alright, time to turn up the heat!" Spinning the disk on the handle, it spun faster and faster without slowing down, eventually enveloping the blade in a tornado of fire, thou the kid remained unbothered by the increasingly intense heat. "HAAAUGGGH!" With that cry of determination, the boy swung his blade faster and faster still, taking out whole groups of Moogers like a knife through butter. "Stay away from my world!" He said with one final swing, paralyzing the remaining army, until they all exploded into nothing, incinerating instantly.

Huffing away, the boy caught his breath, demorphing into his civilian clothes, a salmon pink shirt with a bright red star in the middle, along with blue jeans and sandals. "Ahaha, I can't tell you how proud I am of you, Steven." The lady congratulated as the boy continued to sweat, a little too tire to soak in the praise. "It's hard to imagine the little boy I've trained all these years has grown into quite the fine swordsman."

"Yeah, so you've been telling me all my life, Pearl." Steven playfully snarked back. "It could've been better, but it could've been worse."

"No need for modesty, it's well deserved praise. You're a lot less defensive in your stance, you remembered to use the spin disk this time, although.." Taking her spear from earlier, she throws it by the side of his neck, making him duck out of the way, only for him to realize she struck down one last Mooger, ending it quickly. "..your observational skills could've use a little more improvement. Oh well, nothing a little more training can't fix up." Pearl patted him on the head as they prepared to leave, though something made Steven stay back a little.

"This was something more than just a random Mooger attack, wasn't it?" The kid observed, staring at the crack the monsters came out of. "It was a lot more intense this time, wasn't it?" Pearl didn't have to see the gaze on Steven's face to feel the anxiety of that question, so she only nodded in response. "He's coming back, isn't he?"

"You know your father's sealing wasn't going to last forever, Steven. It's been braking down everyday since then." Pearl answered somberly, once again avoiding Steven's gaze. "But that wont be anytime soon, that I can assure you."

Steven needed to believe her on this, he wanted to believe, but the shaking feeling in his gut told him otherwise. "I'm not good enough to handle this on my own. I need a team.."

"Steven, taking on a team isn't something you can take so lightly.."

"I'm not taking it lightly, Pearl! I'm trying to consider the best options that we have!" Steven freaked, covering his mouth when he was finished. He was not used to talking back. "I know I'm still training, but what's wrong with training with a team? That way, we can be ready together."

"Steven.." Pearl kneeled as she looked at the boy face to face. "You and four others have been preparing for this day your entire lives, but they, they still need time before taking on such a big responsibility. The others, they, they still need to adjust to it all. Which is why until you reach 18, you'll each have to stick to your own individual training." Pearl seemed to think the topic ended there, so she took off without another word, expecting the boy to follow suite.

"Okay, I guess." He shrugged, taking one final look at the crack before taking off too. "Until that day comes, I guess I just have to do whatever I can."

Unbeknownst to the two leaving, someone was staring back at them, watching from the cracks as he sunk further into his own realm. "Heh heh, so will I!" The figure, short and bird like with a long beard that was almost tentacle like. "You've may be lucky against a few expendable foot soldiers, but until the day my Master Lich returns, I will be here to eliminate you, once and for all!" The creature didn't have to wait long, as a sudden rumble emerged from the red waters behind him. "Oooh ah ooh, is that really you? Out there afloat, is what I see the master's boat?"

Sure enough, a large, decrypted and death like boat emerged from the water's below, murky and dirty from decades under the water. Eagerly, the tentacled old one walked about the vessel, hoping to finally see the one who he's spent his whole life dedicated to. On the boat, a depressed figure, draped in a blue cloak sighed, her white locks covering the only visible parts of her head. Sighing, she plays a somber tone on her Harmonia, barely actually the boat's latest passenger. "Ludo, how unexpected." She moaned more than she greeted, clearly annoyed.

"Ah, Blue Diamond glad to be aboard again." He elated, completely missing her annoyance. "Well, out with it! Where's the big guy. I missed that boney face of his!"

"I get it, you missed him." She spat out. "But I can hardly see why. You do know as soon as he sees you he's just going to yell at you."

"Well sure. He may threaten my life every once in a while, but that's just him being the boss. It's all apart of being our evil overlord."

"_Evil you say."_ A whispery yet threatening voice emerged from behind Ludo, the mere presence sending chills down his spine. A tall, imposing boney figure in warn out garb and two large horns stood over the loyal lackey. His body lacked skin, leaving his face with a torn and deathly expression, leaving no hints of anger, happiness, just silent death. "_I prefer the term, inevitable. So I best be quite, unless you want to spend eternity untangling that thing you call a beard."_

"Ohh ah ooh, your awfully grumpy for someone that can talk with his mouth closed. Moogers, attend the Master now!"

Two Moogers came and did as they were told, pouring a white liquid in a red bowl for the master to drink, who just sat down in a sudden burst of pain. _"I don't even know why you bother with the medicine. I got a headache that'll last for centuries!" _Despite this, he slurps the liquid down in one gulp, hardly relieved by it's healing properties. "_I don't even want to think about what I had to endure these last few years. __The only thing that gives me any comfort is knowing I bested those Rangers in the end." _A faint picture of a smile appeared on his lips.

Ludo suddenly became more fearful for his life. "AH, funny, very funny story about that, cause, because I thought you knew about that, because the Rangers survived!" He quickly shut his mouth, hoping it would just end there.

Blue Diamond missed a chord in her tone, bringing the entire boat to a screeching silence, before the Lich got up and roared with a fiery anger. _"What!? Those lousy Samurai brats defeated me?!" _The whole boat rocked, sending everyone flying everywhere as the water below them became more and more violent. "_How!? How did they defeat me!?"_

"Great. It only took 50 years to calm him down from his tantrum the first time. I look forward to the added stress this will no doubt bring me." Blue Diamond whined in her downtrodden tone, sounding more contempt with it than she meant to.

"Settle down, this is suppose to be a joyous occasion for all of us. No need to get all snippy with me." Ludo explained once Master Lich calmed down enough to stop rocking the boat. "The boss is back, and the best way to throw a party would be to jump through the gaps and freak out some humans. I already have the perfect underling lined up for the job."

"You sure your ready for this, Master Lich?" Blue Diamond asked with a hint of cynicism that the Lich failed to appreciate.

"_Sure, fine, just do it! Just be sure to make those Rangers regret the day they messed with the Master Lich!"_

* * *

Far from the nether realm in a recreation center, a young man was fiercely digging his way through the water of the pool, holding his breath from one side to the other, hardly tired by the time he reached the surface again. A small proud smile reached his lips as the boy stared down, taking off his cap to reveal long and flowing blonde hair that shined like gold. "Finn." A strict but caring tone came from behind, showing a small man with an orange overcoat and huge rimmed glassed that enlarged his eyes to a comical degree. He offered a small smile to him as the boy dried off. "I just wanted to wish you good luck on your final meet."

The 15 year old was rightfully confused. "Huh, whatcha talking about Jake?" He worried that he might've done something wrong in the eyes of his older brother. "I didn't go bonk things up again for everyone, did I?"

"No, no, I'm afraid that it's a little more serious than that, little brother." Foraging through his coat pocks, he hand out a small blue object with the symbol of water written on it's black back. The boy's eyes practically fell out of his head as he did his best not to drop the sacred item. "The time to take up the mantle draws near."

"But, but there hasn't been a Nighlock attack in years! Wouldn't you have gotten any notice if that was the case?" He tried to argue, though it felt a bit wrong. It almost felt like trying to weasel out of his responsibility.

"Haha, I don't rely on new reports for my information, the universe is my informant, thank you very much." He sat down and placed his feet in the pool, taking a deep breath. "You have disciplined yourself to your destiny all your life, far more disciplined than I had in my youth, and far more than I could ever ask of you."

"But Jake, do you really think I can be ready when the time comes? I, I don't have the experience working with others all that well. You know what happened with the pixies."

"Okay, first off, I got to question any school that names a football team after something so pathetic, and second, that was more of my fault. I should've remembered to tell you that you should only tackle the guy with the ball, and never your own teammates." Finn's face only got more red, more embarrassed than amused by his past failures. "What I'm trying to say is, you've moved on from all of that, and your less of a child then you've could've been. When the time comes, it may be up to you to guide you team to victory."

The encourage finally sank into Finn, who gripped the device tightly as he headed to the lockers. "Thank you, Master Jake."

"Just remember Finn, you'll never be alone in the fight. The other's will be on your path every step of the way."

* * *

In another part of town, a young boy of 11 years walked on by, coming from school and heading towards the arcade. The boy was about as normal as he could be, save for the chipped front teeth and snowy white hair that covered his head. Rather absentmindedly he strolled down the sidewalk. Lately, it became more and more harder for him to sleep, and that really messed with his focus, at home with chores, at school with assignments, or right now with his best friend trying to hold a conversation.

"Lincoln, Lincoln? Lincoln Loud, am I talking to anybody here?" A dark hand covered his face, snapping Lincoln out of his trance. "Are you sure you want to go today? You seem a bit out of it."

"What, psssh, Clyde, I'm totally fine, I'm just as thrilled about it as you are!" He said with confidence, though on the inside, the kid wanted to through up a little. "There's just a lot of stuff going on back home, and it's a little overwhelming at times. Heh, guess even I can't control everything that happens in the Loud house ."

"Ah, okay, just wanted to make sure I wasn't pressuring you or anything like that. You sure you wouldn't mind telling me what's happening. I could provide quite the helpful hand."

"Clyde, my sweet simple friend. As much as I appreciate it, I know the moment Lori walks into the house, you'll be out of commission for the next week." As his best friend did his best to defend himself, mostly by explaining how beautiful he thought the sister was, Lincoln felt a pair of eyes planted on the back of his head. He knew what was coming next. "Hey, why don't you go ahead without me. I'll catch up later." Shrugging, Clyde left without question, leaving Lincoln open to block the incoming punch headed towards his face.

"Surprise attack!" A figure not to much taller than himself announced, only to be caught a little off guard by Lincoln's preparation. "Huh, either your getting better, or I'm too predictable in my training."

"It doesn't help that you always call out your attacks. It is suppose to be a surprise, Lynn." Lincoln rolled his eyes at his older sister by two years. His athletically inclined sister always seemed more eager about it than he ever could.

"Whatever, it's not like your going to get better training from anyone else once you finally take your place, at least be a little disappointed about that."

"Hm, no daily pestering, no wrestling at midnight, no surprise noogies or wet willies to 'enhance my perception on life'? Yeah, that's going to be a real shame to live without. How will I ever survive?" His voiced dripped with sarcasm.

"Okay, listen Smarty Pants, you know as well as I do you're eventually going to become the Green Ranger, so why don't you stop wasting your life and get back to training!" Lynn pushed her brother, hoping to get some sort of rise out of him.

Fortunately for Lincoln, he had 11 years of dealing with this sort of thing with 9 other sisters. It took a lot to get him annoyed. This, this was hardly salt in the wound. "Dad said Monday's were my time to do as I please, so would you please step aside as I enjoy my day like a normal kid." He walked off, though Lynn continued to follow.

"But your not a normal kid Lincoln, your a Samurai Ranger! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" Her face got more and more red as Lincoln did his best to remain to remain callous to her insinuations. "Why, if I was the Green Ranger.."

"I get it! You wanted to be it, but it's not you, is it!? It's me, just normal, unextraordinary, me!" Lincoln snapped back to her surprise. "I'm me, and I'm always going to be me! Who knows, maybe you would make a better Ranger. But it's just me! I'm the one who has to deal with that pressure, and you trying to make me like you isn't helping! So if you would excuse me, I will take my leave." Lynn didn't stop there. She continued to yell at him, kept pressuring him into some sort of conflict, but Lincoln was done. Blissfully ignorant, he walked away without looking back.

* * *

In an even farther part of town, a 13 year old brunette in a sweater (despite the sunny weather) swung around from tree to tree on an old grappling hook, curtsey of her great uncle. She eagerly faced the wind bashing against her face as she successfully landed herself on a sturdy enough branch. "Alright! Just 30 more trees and I will of successfully swung across the entire forest without touch the ground! Yay!" She celebrated prematurely as the branch holding here snapped, hurdling her towards the ground. "Grapping hook rescue!" She shouted out loud, using the old device to hook herself up again, barely saving her from demise. "I live!"

"Not with that reckless attitude you wont." A snarky voice came from her pocket. Picking it up, she saw the face of a boy that had similar feature to her own. "You totally forgot I was still on, didn't you?"

"Of course I didn't, Dipper. How else would you be able to see my amazing foresting skills." Mabel answered proudly, to which Dipper playfully rolled his eyes at.

"I just asked you to see if that jackalope was still around. You're the one who decided take out the grapping hook."

"A decision that's only ever lead to good things!" A few more branches she had swung on broke of their trees. "Anyways, no need to worry about me bro, I'll get you that jackalope if it's the last thing I do!"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks in any case." Dipper said, before making his voice a little more quiet. "You know, you don't have to do everything for me, you know. I, I can get mom or dad to help out, or better yet, I could help out.."

"No, no, you just stay at home and rest. There's no need for you to do anything. I'll take care of it." Mabel quickly assured. With nothing else to say, Dipper just nodded in silence and hung up, leaving Mabel to stare at a black screen. She slowly put the phone away, and grabbed something else: a yellow triangle device with the symbols for earth on it. "I'll always take care of it."

* * *

Finally, in yet another part of town, a blonde 14 year old stood at the outskirts of town, with an overnight back over her shoulder. A childish and bright smile was plastered all over her face, ecstatic at the view of what would come to be her new home. "I did it mom, I finally made it."

"Yes, yes you did." Said mother was one the phone with a deadpan tone. "Star, when I said you needed to be ready at any cost, I didn't mean for you sneak out of the house and live like a hobo for a week!"

"Mom, think of the larger picture here, you said you felt something big coming soon, so I decided to act on it and do something! So really, you have yourself to blame for this." The mother clearly didn't appreciate the semi-serious nature of her humor, as her head looked like it would explode from all the blood rushing to her head. "Besides, wouldn't it be better for me to be closer to where monster central is rather than wait a few more years until I'm officially called. Cause I can only fight off the occasional stray mooger for so long, Mom."

"The point of a Samurai is to defend the innocent, not to seek out cheap thrills and adrenaline!" She groaned. "Your just lucky my concerns just so happen to align with your excursion. Look around the city, see if you find something fishy going on." Star smiled. "..BUT, I expect you to begin you way back home by the end of the day, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, see ya Mom." Star slammed her phone shut before shoving it away in her purse. In actually, Star was a little more concern than she let on. Sure, she liked the monster fighting, but the way her mother always emphasized the danger couldn't help but get under her skin a little. Fighting a mooger for fun was one thing. Fighting Nighlok constantly while other were in danger were another.

"No need to worry. You're just getting out of the house today, no need to panic." As she looked into her purse again, she sees a circular object with pink symbols painted on top of it. "There's no need for the Power Rangers."

* * *

The city, perfectly normal and oblivious like most, went through it's day like usual. Adults were working, kids were playing, the sun's luminous shine just seemed to brighten everyone's day.

However, today would be a day no one would soon forget.

Soon, the normalcy was drained from everyone's mind as they all began to scatter in a panic. From the various cracks and gaps the city held, moogers poured out into the street like water from a fountain. Their appearance and growls were enough to send the citizens of the fine city into a frenzy, though none one of them sent a shiver down their spine than the Nighlok chosen to lead the revolting army, Lobster Claws.

Just as his name implied, he was an enlarged Lobster like creature with rows of sharp, crooked teeth. His eyes were as black as the night with a darkly glows of indigo for pupils. In his right claws, whose veins glowed a bloody red, held a staff that has a dark purple eye that stared into the souls of those who dared to look, as well as razor sharp batwings on the side. "Oh yeah! Cause some chaos over there! And some general mayhem over their!" He ordered, kicking around any stray human that came across his path, as well as eat the occasional squirrel that scattered his way. "It's been ages since I've been able to serve my dark Master! Being bad never felt so good!"

As they continued to spread calamity and misery to every human everywhere, the moogers unknowingly passed a small sensor placed in seemingly random spot all over the area. It glowed red, sending a signal to the ones that needed to know.

Far away from the chaos, in a secluded area that most wouldn't even bother going so far for, a nice serene hideaway could be located. If one could look on the inside, they might confuse it for some kind of dojo. In what could be considered the backyard of the place, the young Red Ranger Steven sat with a mope on his face, playing around with his Lion folding zord, occasionally tossing it a crumb he happened to have in his pocket. "It's just you and me Lion. Until I become a leader, it's you and me against the netherworld. Doesn't that sound great?" The Lion folded itself up to it's original shape. "Yeah, I thought it sounded dumber out loud."

Spying from within the house, Pearl looked regretfully at the boy she had taken in for all these years. There was hardly a moment where she didn't question what she was doing when it came to raising him, especially right now. Today would change his world forever, as well as the world of many other kids in the same situation. No one so young should be ready to do something so drastic, but it was the only option they had.

"Steven, it's, it's finally time." Opening the door, Steven's eyes widen as he scurries into the house, knowing exactly what she was referring to. "The sensors have picked up a nighlok attack, and it's being led by a higher breed of Nighlok, far superior to the moogers. The Lich has risen again." Steven's dead silence spoke for them both.

"Pearl, does, does this mean what I think it means?" Was the time so soon already?

"..Yes. The time has finally come to summon your team of Samurai Rangers." Pearl announced, and with that the weight of everything increased tenfold on the little boy's shoulders. On the one hand, it looked like he was getting his wish. On the other hand, it was coming in a little fast for his taste.

"Do you think I'm ready for this?"

"I'm not sure if I could say, there's just so much left to do and we've literally have no more time." Pearl sighed, pulling out four brightly colored arrows and a bow. "But I do know that while one Samurai is strong, a whole team is unbeatable." She tried to say with more confidence. "The choice is yours. Do you think you're."

Staring at his zord, he slowly packed it away as his hands slowly formed into a fist. "Ready or not, I have to step up now. Fire away." With one final nod, Pearl ready her first arrow, the green one, and fired it high into the sky, soaring so fast that it disappeared into some sort of portal. The rest of the arrows followed as well, landing near each of the other rangers.

Lincoln, stepping out of a Burp N' Burgers, ready to take a bite out of his tasty sandwich until his arrow pierced it to the ground.

Mabel continued to swing from branch to branch until her arrow landed in the tree she landed in next, almost running through her torso.

Star took pictures of building to building, skipping around the new sights until her arrow cracker her camera.

And last, but not least, Finn, prepared to end his final meet out on a high note, readied himself to leap the second he heard the starter pistol, until everything was interrupted by the arrival of his own arrow, making him freeze in place.

Each arrow had a piece of paper tied to it with the same symbol: a group of triangles that formed half a star. Upon seeing that symbol, each of the kids knew what they needed to do. Dropping whatever they were doing, they rushed towards the heart of the city without looking back, except for Finn, who slowly gazed at what he had one last time, before rushing out of the building, with only the smile of his brother reaffirming him of his sacrifice.

Figuring out where the location of the disturbance was, Pearl prepared her student one last time. "You sure you've memorized your symbol's this time?"

"Absolutely!"

"And you didn't take the practice spin disk this time?"

"Completely Positively"

"Did you remember to clean your helmet's visor?"

"Pearl, we're kind of on a time limit."

"Alright, alright, don't blame me for being overly cautious. This is going to be the first time on your own." Pearl's panic was obvious to Steven, though he did his best not to notice it to much." Maybe I should just tag along just this once.."

"Pearl." Steven held her hands in his own, gently patting them before letting go. "I won't be alone."

"I know, I know, I just.." She couldn't finish her sentence, not before losing control of herself and hugging the little boy, hiding the tears she was shedding. "Good luck, my little Samurai." Steven turn to leave, feeling a lot more optimistic than before. "Oh wait, I almost forgot, catch!" Steven caught four similar looking devices, similar to his own morpher. "I've been saving them for the right moment. Now go!"

"**SYMBOL POWER: HORSE!"** Taking at his own morpher her painted the symbols in the air, creating a white stallion, all saddled and ride to ride. He hopped on with hesitation, and rode it to the city, not slowing down for a second. "Samurai Forever!"

"Don't forget the mission of the Samurai Ranger!" Pearl yelled as loud as she could one final time. Be Brave! Work together. And no matter what, never give up!"

* * *

With the monster's restless assault showing no signs of slowing down, most of the citizens had fled away, leaving a mostly barren road, save for a black car with the Samurai symbol plastered against it's side. It did what many people would consider to be insane and drove towards the destruction rather that away from it. It would've made it all the way if it weren't for the interruption of a blonde headed boy.

"Wait, that symbol." The gears in Finn's head turned slowly, focusing on the symbol that had practically been ingrained in his head since birth. "Wait, hold up! I think I'm.." The car came to a sudden halt, though Finn failed to do the same. Unable to stop his momentum, Finn could only brace himself as he slammed right into the car door, making him fall to the ground. "That was dumb."

"I'd say. You've should've tried backflipping over the car. It probably would've save you the pain and reduce the humiliation." A voice not that much younger than his own came from the car. Opening up, she stood where he lied, staring down at the fallen Ranger with glee. "So, are you just going to lay their all day, or are we going to kick some monster butt?"

"Oh, ah sorry about that." Finn picked himself up, smiling at the girl's happy nature. "You know, I didn't expect the Red Ranger to be a girl."

"Whaaat? Pfft, no that's silly." Mabel laughed off his assumption. "I'm Mabel Pines, the Yellow Ranger. I wish I was the red though, I probably would've gotten everyone together a little sooner than this. Here we are, finally meeting each other for the first time, and there's a monster attacking everyone. A little bit of a bummer if you ask me."

"Heh, tell me about it." Star walked up to them, joining in on the conversation. "I finally get my only chance to leave house and actually go someone, and some random monster decides to show up and ruin my vacation. Soo not fair." She stuck out her hand, to which both shook. "The names Star Butterfly. You wouldn't happen to be the Red Ranger, would you?"

"Oh no, I don't have that high of an honor. I'm Finn Mertens, the Blue Ranger." He said proudly. "And I'm assuming that you're the Pink Ranger, right?"

"I guess that just leaves me then, heh." The white haired ranger came last, awkwardly walking towards the group. "I'm Lincoln Loud, mighty green, green machine, you know?" None of them laughed. "Green Ranger." He looked at everyone in the group. "And I'm the youngest one here, great." He sighed with defeat.

"Ehh, don't worry about it, Lincoln. It's not like any of us expected to be here so soon. Besides, that just means you have more life ahead of you." Mabel playfully nudged him, getting him to smile."

"Well, that's all fine and good, but does anybody know where our supposed fearless leader is?" Finn questioned impatiently. No sooner after that, his question was answered. Riding the white stallion down the road did the Red Ranger come, imposing his might as he reigned in his horse.

All the others stared in awe. Yes, this was the guy they were told about in legends, the one that would lead them to victory. "Wow, with an entrance like that, you must be the Red Ranger." Lincoln spoke with clear amazement.

Confidently, he stood on his saddle to give them a better image. "Yes, I am Steven Demayo, the Red.." The horse moves a little and made him fall on his face on the asphalt. The other's wince as Steven picked himself back up. "Not exactly the best start to this." He muttered. "I am your leader, and I... completely messed up my entrance, didn't I."

"Yeah kind of." Finn said honestly.

"Kind of took us out of the mood a little." Mabel added.

"The beginning of it wasn't so bad." Star tried to reassure.

"I'd say a 65 percent? That's still a passing grade." Lincoln finished.

"That'll be good enough for now, I guess. Shaking his head, he pulls out the four other morphers and presents it to them. "I cannot tell you guys how thrilled I really am to see you all here. Knowing you are willing to let me lead you is an honor upon itself. However, I know circumstances have made this less than ideal. You all have your own lives, so know now that once you accept, there is no turning back on this. Either we defeat the Nighlok together, or they take over our world. I will understand perfectly if you are not ready for this."

An ultimatum. The kids were taking back at the fact they seemed to have the a say in the matter at all, given how they were raised with this being there whole destiny and all. If they simply said no right now, this could sever their ties to this madness forever. No monsters, no morphing, no Samurai.

"Heck no!" Star was the first to step up to the plate. "I've been planning for this day since I was a little girl! Count me in!"

"Same here, Sister!" Mabel and Star high fived. "I'm ready to give it all I got!"

Finn took one last look at his swimming goggles, crumpling them up before throwing them aside. "Without hesitation."

Lincoln, while freaking out a little on the inside, bravely stepped forward, agreeing as well. "Alright, do we really have to be this formal? Lets do it!" Nodding proudly, Steven tossed them all their individual morphers and headed towards the battle.

And for the first time in years, the Samurai Rangers were together, ready for war.

* * *

"Oh Come one, where are those pesky Samurai Rangers? You'd think being good guys would make them a little more functional for the human's sake at least." Lobster Claws continued to complain, ramming his claw through every brick and car he could find, hoping to at least main a few nearby humans in the process. "Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I don't appreciate a little kindness in return every once in a while."

"Hey crab cake! Looking for us?" A voice shouted directly at the monster that was either brave or stupid. Considering who the monster was trying to lure out, it was most likely a mixture of both. "Then come at us!"

"Finally, it's about time." He turned to face the scum that had tormented his master for so long. Unfortunately, he was met with a bit of disappointment when he saw what most people would assume. "Ah what? Kids?"

"Hey, most of us happen to be teenagers!" Finn defended his age.

"Yeah, teenagers with attitude!" That sent many looks towards Mabel. "What, I'm just trying to up the drama here. Is it not working?"

Of course, this didn't do anything to lessen the monster's confusion. "Just who are you?"

"You don't know? We're the Samurai Rangers!" Steven announced proudly, taking out his zord. "Okay everyone, follow my lead. **Samuraizers: Go go Samurai!**" Everyone shouted, painting their respective symbols in the air in their respective colors.** "Samurai Rangers: Ready!" **The symbol encased the children, wrapping the around in their own ranger gear, the suits, the helmets, and even the swords strapped to their sides. They took them in their hand and readied a fighting pose. **"Rangers together! Samurai Forever!"**

A bit taken back by the children's readiness to move forward, Monster Claws did his best to ignore the shock and pressed forward. "Moogers, get them!"

"Okay guys, I know we just morphed and we're at full power here, but do we at least have a plan for taking on these guys, because I'd feel a whole lot safer with a plan ready!" Lincoln released his pose, now feeling a little more free to express a little fear now that his face was covered up.

"Okay Steven, this is your first time working with a team. They're the one's counting on you." The red ranger spoke to himself. "Okay then, Star, you start on your left and.."

"There's no time to plan, we got to take them now!" Finn leapt forward, showing impressive swordsmanship as he began chopping through Moogers like they were a salad.

"Is that all we need to do? Wow, I'm more prepared than I thought!" Star, getting in on the excitement, jumped into the fray as well, taking down at least ten moogers in the first 15 seconds, mostly due to her more wild and ranger slashes with her blade. "I love being a Power Ranger!"

"Huh, well when in doubt.." Mabel joined in before Steven could try to protest, swing the sword around with just a little more discipline than Star, though not by much. "Wow, this is easy. Like mowing down the weeds back home."

"At least their not getting impaled in the first two seconds. That's got to earn a few brownie points from Pearl." Steven huffed as he started to take his own slashed at the monsters. "Well, maybe you and me can strategize a more concrete plan than just hacking away mooger limbs, right Lincoln?" He turned to see that the green ranger had left his side as well, leaving Steven to fight on his own as usual. "So much for being a leader."

Meanwhile, Lincoln decided to follow suite of the others, trying his best to get through the Moogers as best as he could. His stumbled quite a few times in his attempts to fight the Nighlok off, nearly falling over a few times. "Okay, looks like I'm getting my workout in today after all!" He shouted as he continued to duck, dodge, push, and shove through the monsters. "Don't let Lynn's training go to waste!" He said to himself, swinging his sword more confidently this time and able to land some solid blows on them.

"Come on, fish faces! Time to fillet!" Finn yelled, doing a serious of flips that showed off a skill of agility the moogers couldn't anticipate. More and more, he used less of his sword and more of his fists and kicks to fight them off. "Aha!" He smiled, able to knock away a swarm of them with ease.

Star and Mabel caught up with each other, fighting back to back as they swung their swords in a synchronized fashioned. "Not how you though this day would end, huh?" Star asked.

"Not really, but kind of." She could feel Star's confusion through the mask. "I spend every summer in a place called Gravity Falls. Trust me, I'm seen some weird stuff." The Yellow Ranger slashed another mooger across the chest. "This is no different than fighting off a swarm of fifty gnomes or so."

"Gnomes?"

"Like I said, weird stuff."

Steven was watching that from a distance, happy to know at least some of his newfound teammate were able to fight along side each other without a problem. With the others able to handle the creatures just as affectively as him, he saw no problem in letting them fight them off in their own way. "Is this the best you can do?" He allowed himself to be a little prideful for the moment. This felt like a somewhat bigger version of today's earlier mission, maybe even a bit easier thanks to the others. "Maybe this'll work out just fine." Speaking too soon, he spotted a handful of Moogers line up with bows an arrows, shooting them high in the air, right on Lincoln's position. "Look out!"

"Huh?" Lincoln was too late to heed the warning, freezing up once he saw the arrows come his way. "Ahhhh!"

"Hold on!" Finn and Steven both aided the green rangers, using some quick reflexes to shield themselves with their swords. "I got you, little guy." Finn remarked, his voice starting to strain a little.

"Thanks." He was too grateful to be offended by the little guy remark. Soon the Yellow and Pink Ranger joined them, brining the whole team together once more. "Ah, guys? Is it just me, or are there more of them than when we started?"

"Lincoln's right! Every Mooger we take down just lead to three more taking it's place!" Star groaned, swinging her sword viciously to keep the creatures at bay. "I don't think slashing is going to work out in the long run."

"Don't worry, we'll make it work!" Finn announced, ready to leap into the fray once more, before his hand was pulled back by Steven.

"Guys, if we're going to stop them, then we need to start attacking them together. Going at them alone isn't going to help us. Do you guys trust me?" Having nothing to lose, they all collectively shook their heads. "Good, because you do have the right idea. I love how you guys are willing to fight them so head on, but sometimes.." Spinning the spin disk on his sword it began to glow fiery red. "...all you need is a bigger sword." It transformed itself to a more bulky blade, making it about 5 times larger than it's previous form. "**Fire smasher!"** Swinging it in a 360 motion, the other's had to duck in order to avoid it's wrath. With just one swing, the sword easily took out 15 moogers without a problem. Carried by the weight of the sword, he continued to hurl it around and around, the other moogers being unable to come close to him.

"Wow, now that's some serious fire power right there!" Mabel said with glee, amazed by the countless numbers their leader was able to take out. "Maybe we should've listened to him from the start."

"Yeah, but he can't take them out alone! Come on guys, let's join him!" Finn flipped into the action. In the air, he spun his disk, transforming his weapon as well. But unlike Steven's weapon, which is what he was expecting, his sword became wider and more circular in shape, making it feel awkward as he tried to adjust his position. "**HYDRO BOW!" **He looked at the moogers with a grin. "Nice. Lets see how you guys feel about being shot down!" Pulling back the 'string' on the back, a flurry of hydro arrow flew at them, destroying them instantly. "Bullseye."

"Oooh, me next!" Wasting no time to get more moogers to surround herself, Star spun her disk and expecting something huge like a mace, she ended up disappointed when she saw her sword actually become smaller. **"Sky Fan!" **Her disappointment almost made her lose focus. "Aw come on! What's with this! Why do I get the cheap weak weapon? I'm supposed to chop monsters up, not cool them off on a hot day! What use does this have?" Attempting to 'slice' a mooger to prove her point, only to be surprised when a gush of violent pink wind blew from it, sending the mooger flying. "Never mind, I think I'll be able to blow them away with this."

"My turn!" Mabel headed into the chaos next, spinning her disk, which also got a bit smaller, but also gave her three curvier and sharper blades sticking out from all around it. **"Earth Slicer!" **Though is proved to be a little difficult to grasp in her hand. "Wait, how the heck am I suppose to hold this?" Before she could answer that, a sword was swung right by her head, making her back off. "Hey, watch where you're swinging that, will you!" Without fully realizing it, she throw it towards the moogers, slicing throw a good 25 of them before coming back into her hand like a boomerang. "Wow, it's the world's most dangerous game of frisbee!"

Lincoln, a bit cornered, held up hi blade. "Okay, guess that means it's my turn now." Before he could, the moogers knocked the sword out of his hands. "Whoa, now that's just mean." Quickly, he rolled forward throw the mooger's legs like a ball, grabbing his sword right back. "Okay, I got to admit, that was a good move. Fortunately, I have more than one trick up my sleeve! **FOREST SPEAR!"** The blade on his sword got significantly smaller as the handle on it got longer and thinner. Still getting use to the weapon, the mooger tried again to remove the weapon from his arms, though they were knocked out once he began to spin in a circirle, knocking out multiple moogers at once. "Not this time! Spin cycle sayonara!" Green energy emits from the blade, getting rid of the moogers.

"Alright, did we get all of them?" Mabel asked as the gather together, breathing heavily as they admired their handiwork. "Huh, that wasn't too difficult."

"Think again!" Lobster Claws yelled as he got in front of them. "Booyah!" He used the staff in his claw to blast large fireballs at the rangers. Ducking, Steven was able to shield them with his sword, though it sent him backwards just a little.

"Okay Steven, you're the leader here, what do you do?" Finn asked, helping him with keeping the sword in one place alongside the rest of them.

"Okay, okay, Serious Steven time." He muttered to himself. "He's still a Nighlok, so it wont take much to take him out with our current weapons. You, Star, and Mabel have the longest range. Me and Lincoln will draw out his fire, while you guys take him when he's open." Nodding, they ran off, leaving just the red and green alone.

"So tell me, how well do you think this plan will work?" Lincoln asked, taking a slight peak, only to narrowly avoid getting his head singed off.

"To be honest, I don't have faith in my plan." Steven answered, shocking the green ranger. "But I have faith that the other's well be able to pull it off."

"Why?"

"Because, the rangers are more than just a team of defenders, they're friends. If you can't have faith in your friends, then I shouldn't be a leader at all." Somehow, Lincoln was able to see the smile behind the helmet.

"Well, I'm glad we're friends then, because I have faith in you." Nodding without another word, the two got up and rushed forward at the beast with Steven taking the leading, continuing to shield them both. Despite the continued fireballs, the sword was able to take the brunt of the attacks, allowing Steven to take a swing.

"Ah oh!" Unable to avoid the attack, Lobster Claws was tossed ten feet into the air and bounced off the roof of a car. "I didn't think good guys could get this violent!" Seeing the rangers coming closer, he got up and forced the car towards them. "Guess what!? You're ride's here!"

"Don't worry, I got this!" Lincoln announced, taking Steven by the arm and using his forest spear to pull vault them above the monster. "Now guys, now!"

"Huh?" Lobster Claws grunted, only to be pelt by a swarm of blue arrows. "What the.." Pink wind slammed against his face next, knocking him down to the ground. "Oh come on!" The earth slicer next, smacking him across the ground and right at the green and red rangers feet. "Poop."

"Finishing move!" Taking his forest spear, Lincoln catapulted him in the air, making him scream as he came hurdling back down. "I leave it all up to you now, oh mighty red ranger."

"Why thank you, valiant green ranger." Timing it just right, Steven took one last 360 degree swing at the monster, perfectly slicing it in half as it neared. Within moments, Lobster Claws exploded, leaving absolute no trace of his existence behind, except for a scorched pavement.

"We did it?" Mabel asked in astonishment. There were many things that the little girl was proud of throughout her short life: taking care of her brother, creating Mabel juice, she could go on forever. But, for a brief second, she forgot about all of those achievements in light of her most recent one. "WE DID IT!"

"Ahh guys.."

"Wow, we did it!" Lincoln joined in on the cheering, now more relaxed. "I, I guess we were meant to do this. I mean, we totally aced those Nighlok!"

"Guys.."

"Yeah, those guys weren't so tough!" Star joined as well. "Seriously, they feel one strong breeze and they fall over like dominoes. With enemies like these, how hard can this ranger stuff really be?"

"There's one thing we're still missing..."

"Yeah boy! None of them could last a second against me! We're invincible!" Finn cheered. "But we should really be thanking you Steven. Your plan is what defeated that Nighlok."

"Thanks, but we haven't defeated the Nighlok yet. That was the easy part." All of them froze in their current state of happiness once they heard that, hoping in some way they could stay like that forever. "The nighlok have two forms, and we're about to witness the mega mode."

As if it were waiting, the fire from the explosion seem to form backwards, closing in on the area where Lobster Claws exploded. The fire only seemed to get bigger and bigger, with a dark image forming in it's center. By the time the fire and brim had cleared, the monster had grown to over 50 feet, towering over the rangers like they were ants. "Oh yeah, now this is more like it!" Spotting the tiny ranger, he took one step forward to stomp on them. "Fee fi foe fum! Time to squash some ranger scum!"

"WHAT!?" Lincoln cried out as the group barely avoid becoming smears on the sidewalk. "How can we ever fight something so, so huge?!"

"Well, the gnomes back in gravity falls did the same thing once, sort of." Mabel tried to chime in. "But I don't think a leaf blower's going to work this time around."

"Guys, guys, calm down, we have mega modes of our own!" Steven explained, taking out his mini mechanical lion. Each of us have our own zords. We'll be able to even the playing field if we all use our symbol power. Ready?" With nothing else to lose, the team nodded with assurance.

**Mega mode power!**

**Lion folding zord!**

**Dragon folding zord!  
**

**Ape folding zord!**

**Bear folding zord!**

**Turtle folding zord!**

The symbols once again swarm the team along with their zords, launching in the air as their little machines began to grow in size. Soon, all the five zords rivaled the size of Lobster Claws. The clothes on them changed as well, becoming more amored, as well as an upgraded sword. With little time to admire their knew forms, they all placed their sword in the control panel, making the zords run forward.

"Ha, it doesn't matter how big you get! I'm still going to squash you like the bugs you are!" With Steven ahead of the group, he aimed his staff at him first, shooting rays of purple energy at the mechanical beast. It was barely able to outrun the attack as it leapt forward, only to be swatted down brutally by the staff, which kept pounding down. "Bad kitty!"

"Uh, guys, I'm kind of stuck here!" Steven cried for help, doing his best to stay stable in the shaky cockpit.

"Don't worry Steven, I got you covered!" Mabel shouted, using her zord to climb up to the top of a building, displaying some pretty amazing agility for a mechanical gorilla. "Hey bozo, welcome to the jungle!" Free falling, the zord folded up back into it's original triangle shape, smacking away the staff.

"Ooh, my turn to give him a whirl!" Star started spinning, creating a tornado. "Oh wait, bad idea, bad idea!" She does her best not to hurl in her own suit. "I'm not use to this! Why did I think this was a good idea?!"

"Ah, now it's time for me to get busy making you dizzy!" Taking the chance, Lobster Claws smacked the giant turtle down on the ground, stopping it in its place. Before she could recover, he grabbed the zord by the claws,and began shaking it up and down. "Oooh! I wonder if there's a special prize inside!"

"Hey, let go of her!" Lincoln charged forward, making his bear run on its hind legs. "Okay Lincoln, lets show him what 9 years of video games can really do." Without a seconds breath, the bear zord brutally clawed away at the crustacean, not even giving the monster a chance to blink in reaction.

Of course to do anything about the attack, Lobster Claws had to let go of the turtle in his claws, forgetting in that brief second that she was a threat to him. Seizing the opportunity, Star had her zord fold into it's normal shape, slamming it hard on one of Lobster Claws long, stubby legs. "Thanks for the save Lincoln, but now we got to roll out!" The bear zord also folded, rolling away to make room for Finn's dragon zord.

"Now you have to deal with me!" Finn drove the zord head first into the lobster's torso, knocking the wind out of him as he flew above Lobster Claw's head. "If you can't handle the heat, than the water isn't going to do you much better! **Mega Blade: Dragon Splash!"** From it's metal mouth, the dragon zord spewed a blue flame that wasn't hot, but to the monster, it felt so cold that it somehow burned.

"Thanks Finn! Now to send him away for good!" Taking the sword from the control panel, Steven held it high above as he positioned his Lion directly at Lobster Claws.

"Oh no.."

"**Pentagonal Furry: Strike!" **Encasing itself in a torrent of flames, the Lion Zord practically flew right through Lobster Claw's body, making it spark in every direction. As the Lion landed, so many sparks were flying out of the Lobster's body that it looked like fireworks were going off during the day. The other zords surrounder there now defeated foe, watching him fall, and eventually exploded, almost zero trace of his existenceonce the smoke clears.

"Did, did we actually do it this time?" Lincoln asked as the smoke cleared. No Moogers, no nighlok were left. To be honest, he was surprised no one in the city actually said anything about the five giant robots in the middle of everything. Then again, Lobster Claws did scare away most of the humans before they arrived, so it was entirely possible no one was around to even see the fight. "There's no 'Super Mega mode' that we have to worry about now?"

"Super Mega mode?" Star questioned? "That just sounds dumb. There's no way that would ever happen, right?"

"No guys, that's it." Steven breathed heavily, taking a knee as he let himself relax. "Samurai Rangers, victory is ours."

All the Rangers cheered in victory once more. This would only be the first of many great accomplishment in their lives. Now the kids were ready to take on the world. There was just one problem that needed to be addressed.

"So, are we suppose to stick around or do we leave before anyone asks any questions?" Finn questioned.

* * *

After fleeing the scene before anyone got too suspicious, everyone walked down a gravel road that no one but them could find. No one was quite sure what to say after their victory. Yeah, they were able to work together, but this was sort of a last minute thing that just so happened to work out. Sure, they were all willing to commit to the team when they had to, but was this really something they could do long term?

"So Steven, you live here?" Mabel asked curiously as they reached the Shibi house. Outside the walls, the 5 could only stare at it, realizing this was it. No more preparation, no more living in the outside world. This, this was finally it.

"All my life. It's been me and Pearl for as long as I could remember." He said with a small smile, opening the gate part way before stopping himself. "I couldn't ask for a better group to be my team, and, I'm sorry that you guys can't go home now. But I promise you, Ranger or not, this place will always be home to you guys."

"Hey now, don't apologize." Finn assured. "Sure, we're not going back home, but we're Rangers now. Heroes that fight monsters and protect people. If we don't do anything, there'd be no point in going back home anyway."

"Yeah, besides, a few of us could use a little break from our usual lives." Star added. "It's been WAY too boring back home. I just wish I could see the look on Mom's face when she realizes I'm not coming back home tonight."

"Yeah, same. My younger sisters don't know about the whole ranger thing." Lincoln said to the side, though everyone was able to hear him. "Can't even imagine what Mom and Dad's excuse for it is."

"Well, here we are." He let them in, and almost immediately they were greeted by Pearl, waiting eagerly for her young pupil to return. "Pearl!"

"Steven!" Unable to restrain herself, she welcomed Steven's opened affection as she did the same to him. "You actually did it! I knew all along you'd be able to do it."

"Well, it wasn't just me. I was just lucky enough to have the right team." He showed her the rest of them. "Meet Star, Mabel, Lincoln, and Finn: the new team of Samurai."

"Yes, of course." Pearl bowed gratefully to their new housemates. "I am Pearl. I have served the Shibi clan for years, and I am most honored to be able to serve you as I'm able to serve the Red Ranger. I know each of you calm from different walks of life, so know that you have made you ancestors proud by taking up their mantle. Now.." Her voice switched from sweet to more strict. "I expect everyone to wake up at no less than 6 am every morning and ready to train by 6:15. All your diets will have to restricted quite a bit to accommodate for your new way of life, and expect at least 2 hours of meditation a day as well as intense calisthenics before every meal. Also, I have bought several books on the subject of calligraphy to accommodate for your symbol practices, although I guess that means I have to add in a language call to that, though it's not like we use the weekends for anything. Besides, that'll give me plenty of time to examined each of your grade levels and.."

"Hey Pearl, why don't I take from here and show these guys around? You go ahead and organize their rooms." Perking at that idea, Pearl ran into the house. "Too much?" He asked his team, who sweated a little at their mentor's 'eagerness'.

"Is she always like that?" Mabel was the first to find her voice.

"Ehh, she'll loosen up once you get to know her. Just try to bear with it the first week and you'll be fine." Steven assured them, and they breathed a little easier. "Ready to take on the world together?" He stretched out his arm, making everyone join hands as they proclaimed themselves as the protectors of the planet.

"Rangers together! Samurai Forever!"


End file.
